Punk Rock Girl
by gothgrrl13
Summary: One Saturday, Gilbert met, pretty much, the girl of his dreams. PruCan, Fem!Canada, AU


On a normal, boring Saturday, Gilbert was walking around town, trying to kill some time. The trouble-making punk teen was bored out of his awesome mind and decided to head to his favorite clothing store to see if they had any new leather boots on sale. He passed by the disgusting hipsters stores and flicked off any of the losers who were in those shops.

He came to his own little sanctuary and went inside the store. The owner just gave him a nod from behind the counter and continued reading his magazine, which was clearly porn. Gilbert looked around. Not a lot of customers today, but that was usually normal. He browsed around, hoping to see any new jackets and went to check the boots. That's when he stopped in his tracks and felt a blush climbing to his face.

By where the boots was probably the most beautiful girl Gilbert has ever seen. She had pigtails, wearing ripped fishnet stockings with an old worn-out denim skirt and a red hoodie. She had piercings on her bottom lip and one on her nose, and wore the cutest glasses ever. On her fingernails was chipping black nail polish as she was tapping one of her fingers on her bottom lip, looking at the boots.

Gilbert turned around quickly, still blushing. He never seen her before, and she nearly knocked him dead! He looked back at the girl, who didn't seem to even notice him. Gilbert took a deep breath, trying to gain his cool back. He took a quick glance at his reflection on one of the shiny metal bars that was holding a bunch of used clothes and quietly went up to the girl.

He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. Gilbert almost choked on his own spit when she looked at him, she has beautiful purple eyes! Gilbert nervously smiled at her, still trying to remember to remain cool and awesome. The girl blinked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Hey! Um...do you have a beau?" Gilbert finally said.

The girl looked at him and smiled. "I do not know." She answered.

She was going to turn back around until Gilbert grabbed her shoulder, making her turn back to him. "Wait, sorry. That was not awesome. What I meant to say was, uh, what's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Matilda, but I'm more used to being called Mattie." She answered.

"That's awesome. I'm Gilbert." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Gilbert." Mattie said with a giggle.

"Wicked piercings." He complimented, and nearly blushed when she blushed herself.

"Thanks. I like yours too, on your ear." She said.

"Hey, you doing anything later?" Gilbert asked.

"Not really. Why?" She said, smiling.

"Wanna get some pizza with me?" Gilbert asked, hoping he didn't sound stupid.

"Pizza sounds awesome, eh." She said and grabbed his hand.

Gilbert cheered inside his head as Mattie and him left the store hand-in-hand. They walked together to a near-by pizza joint, and sat in a booth. Mattie smiled at him, and they both started talking together. Usually, Gilbert didn't care much for things like dates, but this girl was somehow different. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Finally, a waitress came up to them. The preppy girl scowl at the couple, flipping back her obviously dyed blonde hair. "What'll it be?" The waitress said with a Valley Girl accent in her voice.

"We'll like some hot tea, please." Mattie said and Gilbert nodded, going along with the girl.

The waitress looked at them with another scowl. "Well no, we only have it _iced_." She said with a scoff.

Gilbert saw Mattie lift a brow at the waitress with an attitude. Suddenly, Mattie climbed on top of the table and shouted, "ANARCHY!" Gilbert looked up at her and laughed loudly. He climbed on the table as well and started shouting with her. The waitress looked at them as if they were crazy and demanded them to get off the table now.

They didn't listen though and began jumping up and down as they kept on shouting. The waitress threatened to get the manager and stormed away. The people in the restaurant watched the two punk couple continued jumping and down on the table, screaming. Some found it bothersome while others laughed at the sight. One person tried to drain their screaming down with some music from the jukebox, but it didn't work.

"Oh, wicked! Beach Boys!" Mattie screamed and both her and Gilbert started singing along to the song, _California Dreamin'_. "ON SUCH A WINTER'S DAY!"

Finally, the manager came and screamed at them in Italian, shooing them out of his restaurant. Gilbert and Mattie left, hand-in-hand, laughing loudly as the Italian man banned them from his restaurant. They ran as fast as could, still laughing. They eventually calmed down, still chuckling or giggling.

"Sorry. Looks like we didn't get to have any pizza." Mattie said, giggling.

"Ah, who cares? I bet their pizza sucks anyway." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"You're cool. Wanna come to my place tomorrow for dinner?" Mattie asked.

"Wha-? Really?" Gilbert said, blinking in surprise.

Mattie shrugged. "Sure, why not? I kinda like you, Gilbert."

Gilbert blushed and Mattie laughed, pinching his cheek. "Give me your hand, man." She requested. Gilbert did so, and Mattie pulled out a Sharpie marker from her pocket and wrote down her number and address on Gilbert's hand.

"There. Come by around seven." She said, giving Gilbert his hand back.

"S-Sure! I will!" Gilbert said, grinning.

"Cool. I bet my parents will love you." She said.

"Of course they-wait, parents?" Gilbert said.

Mattie just giggled and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow!" She said and walked away, leaving Gilbert alone in his shock. Gilbert went back home as fast as could.

Back at home, Gilbert's younger but buffer brother, was just calmly reading a book to himself as one of the many dogs they own was resting by his foot. Gilbert burst in, slamming the front door behind him. His younger brother jumped at the sound as the dogs barked happily to see Gilbert home.

"LUDWIG! YOU NEVER GUESSED WHAT HAPPENED TO THE AWESOME ME TODAY!" Gilbert shouted.

"Bruder, please. It's late and you're shouting..." Ludwig grumbled.

"No one cares! Listen! Today, I met the most awesome girl ever! We went to a pizza place for pizza but we ended up getting banned there 'cause the bitchasses didn't have any hot tea!" Gilbert ranted.

"What...?" Ludwig said, putting his book down.

"SHUT UP, I'M NOT DONE! Anyway, she wants me to go to her place tomorrow for dinner, and that means meeting her parents! I just met this girl, bro!"

"Are you going to go?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert stopped and gave it a thought. He did have fun with Mattie today, and he was right about the girl being different. She had some kind of rebellious side to her, and it was kind of hot.

"Well...I guess so." Gilbert answered.

"Fine. Good for you. Will you leave me alone now?" Ludwig said, glaring.

"Pssh, fine. I just had an awesome day with an awesome girl while you probably stayed home and read your stupid dirty novels." Gilbert said and walked passed Ludwig with a smirk.

"T-They're not dirty novels!" Ludwig yelled as Gilbert just laughed and went to his room.

It was the next day, and Gilbert went on his way to Mattie's house for a nice Sunday evening. He hoped he looked his best. He didn't have anything "nice" to wear, so he just dressed like he always has. He only added his awesome little Gilbird on his head this time. Poor little guy was probably getting bored in his cage.

He found the right house, and was a bit surprised on how fancy the house looked. Gilbert nervously fixed his jacket and Gilbird chirped. He rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened, and it wasn't the girl he wanted to see. In fact, it wasn't a girl at all.

A guy with glasses and in mid-chew of the burger in his hand was staring at him. Gilbert stared back, feeling the sweat roll down on his back. The guy swallowed and frowned at him. "Who are you?"

"Uh, is Mattie here?" Gilbert asked.

The guy than glared at him. "How do you know my sister?"

Aw crap, was what Gilbert thought. Before Gilbert could answer, the guy was pushed away by his beautiful Mattie, glaring at her brother. "Alfred, quit being an asshole and let him in. I told you I invited someone over for dinner."

"Does Dad know?" Alfred asked.

"Not yet." Mattie answered with a smirk.

Alfred rolled his eyes and shot another glare at Gilbert before walking away. Mattie smiled at Gilbert and his nervousness seem to melt away. "Sorry about that. My brother can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Nah, it's cool. So, what are we having for dinner?" Gilbert asked as he walked inside the house.

"Papa made burgers 'cause Alfred kept whining for some. You're just lucky it's not my Dad's turn to cook tonight." Mattie answered with a giggle.

"You call your old man Dad and Papa?" Gilbert asked.

"No, I got two fathers. That doesn't bother you, right?" Mattie asked, looking at him.

"Pssh, no way! Nothing bothers the awesome me!" Gilbert answered. Mattie laughed and kissed his cheek. "That's good to know." She said, smiling.

"C'mon, let's go meet my parents!" Mattie said and grabbed Gilbert's hand, making him blush again. "By the way, cute bird."

"His name is Gilbird." He said as he followed her. She giggled and gave the bird a small pet, making Gilbird happily chirp.

They walked in the dining room, where a man with silky hair was putting the dishes out while another man with crazy bushy eyebrows was helping. Alfred was sitting by the table already, chewing another burger.

"Hey, Dad. There's the guy I told you about." Alfred said while chewing.

The man with the bushy eyebrows turned around and looked at Gilbert. He frowned and glared at Mattie. "Matilda, you should of told us you were going to invite someone."

"Slipped my mind, eh." Mattie merely answered back.

"Well, he seems to be a nice young man. Right, Arthur~?" The other man said, a French accent in his voice.

Mattie's Dad nodded, although it seemed forced. Mattie smiled and made Gilbert sit next to her. The dinner went alright, sort of awkward since Mattie's Dad and her brother kept glaring at him. Afterward, Mattie invited Gilbert to sit outside with her as they gazed at the stars.

Mattie had Gilbird on her lap and she was giggling as the bird chirped anytime she poked it. Gilbert looked at her with a smile and felt a strange feeling in his chest. Mattie looked up at him and smiled.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course! Where you wanna hang out?" Gilbert asked, grinning.

"How about the mall? I bet we can cause some trouble there." She said with a smirk.

"Awesome! It's a date!" Gilbert said without thinking. He quickly blushed at the word 'date', but Mattie cutely giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, it's a date." She whispered and put Gilbird back on his head.

It was the next day, and the couple was at the mall, slurping on smoothies. They were leaning up against a wall, watching the shoppers go by. They laughed at how some were dressed badly or others looking stressed. They then had a mini contest who could spit their smoothies the furthest through their straws, and who could make their smoothie-spit land on one of the shoppers.

They both laughed when Gilbert's smoothie-spit landed on some old lady's beehive. A security guard was nearby though and scolded them, although they both weren't listening and Gilbert was mocking the security guard with his hand and Mattie giggled.

They pretended to care and said they learned their lesson and when the security guard walked away, they both flipped him off. They both walked off, unaware of the security guard following them because they both look like trouble-making teens. They walked inside a record store and looked around.

All the music being sold was not to either of their liking. Mattie was flipping through different artists while Gilbert did the same, both having frowns on their faces. "This store sucks." Gilbert said with a scowl.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe they have better stuff up front." Mattie said.

They looked, but found the same crap. Getting a bit fed up, Mattie walked up to the counter, where a worker was blowing bubble gum and twirling his blonde hair was. The guy looked at the two, slowly blowing his gum.

"You got Mojo Nixon?" Mattie asked, her hands on her hips.

The worker blinked, his bubble gum popped. "Like, he don't work here." He said.

Gilbert and Mattie blinked at the air-headed worker, who just blew another bubble. Mattie glanced at Gilbert, who glanced back. They both suddenly had a wicked smile on their faces and Mattie looked back at the worker.

"If you don't got Mojo Nixon, then your store could use some fixin'!" She squeaked.

Gilbert laughed and Mattie playfully smacked his arm. Gilbert knocked down a shelf of worthless CDs as Mattie threw off the CDs from the Used Bin. The worker almost choked on his gum and started shouting at them to stop, but they didn't listen.

They both ran up and down the record shop, throwing CDs here and there, stomping on top of some as they laughed. The security guard who was following them, saw their antics and rushed in, yelling at them. Mattie laughed and quickly grabbed Gilbert's hand as they both rushed out of the store and out of the mall.

The security guard chased them as they ran out of to the parking lot. Mattie led Gilbert to a car and quickly opened the door. She squealed with laughter as she threw the car keys to Gilbert and had him start up the car.

They quickly rolled away in the car, laughing and flipping off the security guard as the man was now out of breath from chasing them. They eased their laughter as they drove along. Gilbert looked around the car as he drove, impressed by it's features.

"This is a sweet ride. How much you paid for this?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing, man. It's stolen." Mattie answered.

Gilbert looked at her, surprised as Mattie just sweetly smiled at him. Gilbert laughed, shaking his head. "Are you serious?" He asked, still laughing.

"Yup. It's my Dad's, but he doesn't know I took it." Mattie said.

Gilbert laughed again and Mattie looked at him, smiling. "What? Did I say something funny?" She asked.

"Nah, it's just- Damn, I think I may be in love with you, Mattie." Gilbert confessed, smiling at her.

Mattie blushed and said, "Really?"

"Yeah. We should get married. Right now. Which way to Las Vegas?" Gilbert said, obviously joking.

Mattie laughed, "Can we have a baby together too?"

"What, really? I was serious about being in love with you, but you want a kid?" Gilbert said, blinking.

Mattie laughed again and playfully smacked Gilbert's arm. "No way, loser. Let's just get a farm and raise a whole bunch of little Gilbirds along with polar bears."

"Awesome! Gilbird and Polar Bear Farm! It'll be the best farm ever!" Gilbert shouted.

Mattie laughed and when Gilbert stopped at a red light, she quickly pulled him in for a kiss. Gilbert blushed red but kissed back. Mattie broke the kiss with a teasing lick and smiled.

"I love you too, you know." She whispered.

"That's...fucking awesome." Gilbert whispered back.

Mattie giggled and sat back on her seat. "You wanna get some pancakes and fudge banana swirl ice cream?"

"Holy-! Fuck yes! Where to?" Gilbert said, driving again once the light turn green.

"My place, doofus. No one's home right now." Mattie said with a teasing smirk on her pierced lips.

Gilbert blushed red and drove as fast as he could, with possibly the girl of his dreams.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yay, I wrote something! Thank you, boring Sunday! :D

Wanted to write another PruCan, with a twist! Fem!Canada needs more love and we all know Canada would have a punk phase, male or female.

Based on the song, _"Punk Rock Girl" _by The Dead Milkmen.

R/R please!


End file.
